Rencontre insolite
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Chap 5 UP ! Univers alternatif, les G-Boys se trompent de planque et arrivent dans le monde de Mimy.Angel ! Délire ! Désolée pr le retard d'update ! Reviews please !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : aucun G-Boy n'est à moi, hélas....

Chapitre 1 : Un week-end qui commence bizarrement

Hé, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé à moi, oui à moi qui vit toute seule avec mes parents et mon ptit frère dans un village paumé du sud de la France. Bref, je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou pas mais j'ai de drôles de souvenirs dans la tête.

En fait, ça s'est passé il y a 2 mois. Ben oui, je l'ai pas écris avant, pasqu'il a fallu m'emmener chez le psy pour voir si j'étais redevenue normale. Je suis une grande fan de Gundam Wing même si on dirait pas en rentrant chez moi, parce qu'il n'y a pas de posters pleins ma chambre, ni de mangas qui traînent partout. Bref, tous mes trucs sur mes pilotes préférés sont sur mon ordinateur chéri dont j'ai la seule et unique propriété. J'y mets mes fanfics, et mes sites préférés avec pleins d'images. Mais bon je divague et je m'écarte du sujet.

Donc, il y a deux mois, mes parents sont partis en week-end avec mon frère, me laissant toute seule à la maison. J'étais en pleines révisions de mes partiels et donc j'étais censé étudier tout le week-end. Non, non, je n'ai pas invité d'amis à moi, non mais pour qui vous me prenez !!! J'ai été sérieuse et j'ai commencé à réviser mes cours de littérature, de linguistique et tout le reste. Le soir, je me suis commandée une pizza et me suis connectée pour lire des fanfictions sur le net. Faut bien se détendre, non ? Bref, me suis couchée à 2h du mat', sachant que mes parents ne rentreraient que dans deux jours (z'étaient partis le vendredi) et que je pouvais m'accorder le samedi matin pour faire la grasse matinée.

J'ai bien dormi cette nuit-là, mes rêves remplis de gundams et de pilotes très sexy. Comment ça vous vous en foutez ???? Faut bien que je vous raconte ma vie pour que vous compreniez ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end là ! J'en étais où ? Ah oui.

Donc, je pensais faire la grasse matinée et me réveillait vers 9h, entourée d'une drôle de chaleur. Je humais l'air, histoire de voir si y avait pas le feu à la maison pour que j'ai si chaud. On était quand même en juin et le chauffage était arrêté depuis un moment, et je dormais sans couverture. Je sentis un parfum de pêche et un grognement résonna dans ma chambre. Encore à moitié réveillée, je crus que c'était mon estomac qui me signifiait qu'il fallait le remplir, mais non ce n'était pas ça. Je décidais alors de me lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le problème, c'est que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je levais la tête et aperçut une tête avec une longue chevelure posée sur moi. Le tout vu à travers la lumière du soleil qui filtrait dans les fentes des volets. Bref, horrible pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y attend pas du tout !

« Moi : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

BLAM ! Je repoussais la tête, la chevelure et tout le reste, et bondit hors de mon lit, me postai à l'entrée et allumai.

Il n'y avait pas un intrus, mais cinq ! Celui que j'avais repoussé se tenait la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un blond, dans les bras d'un grand avec une mèche commençait à émerger. Un chinois ouvrait de grands yeux en me voyant et un japonais me regardait méchamment avec un pistolet à la main.

« Le japonais : Omae o korosu !!!

Moi : Hein ?! Ti...TIREZ PAS !!! je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, vous donnerez mon argent de poche, mais me tuez pas !!!!! J'ai mes partiels dans une semaine, chuis étudiante rien d'autre !!!!! »

Je me mis à genoux, les mains en l'air, et je les regardais en tremblant comme une feuille. Pourquoi c'était à moi que ça arrivait ? Non, je devais faire un cauchemar, et je ne me trouvais pas avec cinq gars dans la chambre, qui ressemblaient étrangement aux pilotes de gundams, dont l'un menaçait de me tuer avec son arme.

Tous étaient maintenant réveillés et c'étaient eux qui me fixaient à leur tour. Voyant mon air effrayé, le blond que je reconnus comme étant Quatre Raberba Winner (du moins il lui ressemblait) prit la parole.

«

Q : Heero ! Tu lui fais peur, baisse ton arme, elle ne nous fera rien, je le sens. Elle est plus effrayée qu'autre chose.

H : Hn.

Et il rangea son arme.

D : Ouah !!! Me suis cogné la tête, ça fait mal !!!!!!!!!! Quelle brute !!!

Celui qui venait de parler était apparemment Duo Maxwell, alias Shinigami, l'Assassin Parfait dans la série. Bref j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Oh et puis zut ! Ils m'avaient empêché de faire ma grasse matinée, se retrouvaient dans ma chambre alors que j'avais fermé toute la maison. Et ils osaient me menacer ou se plaindre !!! Je me levais, furieuse.

Moi : D'abord je ne suis pas une brute ! Et puis, vous êtes qui, et qu'est-ce qui vous prend de venir chez moi en pleine nuit et de squatter ma chambre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais pas qui vous êtes, ou plutôt si je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas censé exister et d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je vous parle alors que peut-être que vous êtes des hallucinations.

Ils me regardèrent l'air effaré. Ben oui, j'ai l'air toute gentille comme ça, mais quand je suis en rogne je m'exprime, et ça parait d'autant plus bizarre que je suis petite.

Q : Pardonnez-nous mademoiselle, nous allons tout vous expliquer.

Moi, toujours en rogne et bien réveillée cette fois : Mouais, z'avez intérêt.

H : Qu'est-ce que vous savez de nous ?

Moi, sans réfléchir vraiment à mes paroles : Que vous êtes cinq pilotes de gundams, que vous n'existez pas en vrai et que si vous cherchez Oz ici ben vous vous êtes trompés de monde.

Un regard censé me figer sur place m'atteint en pleine face et je me rends compte à qui je viens de parler : Heero Yui, le Soldat Parfait, celui qui se remet une jambe en place après être tombé du haut d'un immeuble de 24 étages.

Moi : Excusez-moi c'est sorti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas être méchante mais vous me surprenez énormément. Et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un drôle de rêve.

Duo se lève et viens vers moi, il tend sa main vers mon bras et me pince.

Moi : Aieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!! Non mais ça va pas !!!!

D : C'était pour que vous vérifiiez que vous ne rêvez pas, mademoiselle.

Moi, me massant le bras : Merci mais j'aurais pu vérifier toute seule ! Bon si on ouvrait les

volets ou qu'on s'installait ailleurs. Apparemment vous m'avez pas bâillonnée, ni ligotée, et donc vous n'êtes pas de dangereux voleurs, et vous n'avez pas tenté de me sauter dessus donc vous n'êtes pas pervers non plus, donc vous êtes bien les cinq pilotes de gundams de la série Gundam Wing.

W : Elle est pas trop bête pour une onna.

Moi, lançant un regard noir : Je ne suis pas une onna, et je ne suis pas bête !

Q : Heu...On devrait suivre l'idée de mademoiselle.

Heero ouvre les volets et la pièce est maintenant bien éclairée. Du coup j'éteins les lumières. Je m'aperçois que tous les gars se sont levés, et qu'ils sont tous habillés tandis que je suis en pyjacourt de Titi et Grominet violet, autrement dit un tee-shirt et un short. Je rougis tandis que les G-Boys observent le plafond.

Moi, super gênée d'un coup : Hum, ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'habille ?

Quatre me fait un grand sourire. Il est encore plus adorable que dans la série. Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui.

Q : Non non, après tout, c'est chez toi ici. On est vraiment désolés d'être entré comme ça chez toi. On ne voulait pas te faire peur.

Moi : Vous m'avez surprise. Bon j'en ai pour deux minutes !

Je me rue dans la salle de bain, me coiffe vite et enfile un bas de jogging et un débardeur. Voilà je suis présentable, et on va enfin pouvoir faire connaissance et je vais enfin savoir pourquoi ils sont chez moi.

Les G-Boys sont chez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

Fin du chapitre 1

Que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi les G-Boys ont-ils dormi chez cette jeune fille ? Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Va-t-il y avoir de l'amour dans l'air, ou une grande amitié ?

Vous le saurez bientôt !!!


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont po à moi, hélas, je ne les ai pas eu pour mon anniversaire. Ptet pour Noël ?

Réponse aux reviews :

Siria Black 666 : Kikoo, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir eu ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira autant que le premier. N'hésite pas à m'en faire la critique !

Chapitre 2

Après m'être habillée, je sortis de la salle de bain et je retournais dans ma chambre. Les cinq pilotes étaient toujours là, je n'avais donc pas rêvée. D'ailleurs ils étaient en train de s'engueuler et n'avaient pas vu que j'étais revenue.

«

W : Le prochain qui demande à Maxwell de nous montrer le chemin jusqu'à la planque, je le trucide !!!

D : Mais mais mais !! C'est pas ma faute !!! J'y peux rien s'il fallait tourner à gauche ou à droite après le dernier embranchement !

H : Quatre, la prochaine fois, tu nous guides. C'est un ordre.

Q : D'accord Heero, mais il ne faut pas en vouloir à Duo. Après tout, personne ne nous a suivit, et la jeune fille qui habite ici a l'air sympa.

D : Ouais, sauf qu'elle m'a démolit la tête...

W : Il fallait vérifier qui était sur le lit avant de t'y coucher crétin !

D : Ben je suis rentré le dernier, j'ai cru que vous étiez déjà installé et je me suis allongé.

Moi : HUM !!!

Ils se tournent vers moi. Quatre me sourit, tandis que les autres sont méfiants. Je prends une chaise et je m'asseye en face d'eux.

«

Moi : Bon, on va reprendre du début parce que là c'est pas clair. Je pose les questions et vous faites les réponses.

W : Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une onna.

Moi (énervée): L'onna, elle va te foutre dehors à coups de pieds bien placés, ainsi que tes copains si vous faites pas ce que je vous dis. J'aurais très bien pu appeler la police et je ne l'ai pas fait, alors maintenant on joue franc jeu. C'est clair ?

Cinq têtes balancent frénétiquement de bas en haut pour répondre de manière affirmative. Ils commencent à comprendre que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.

Moi : Qui êtes-vous ?

Q : Nous sommes des pilotes de gundams. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang.

Moi : Ok. Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?

Q : Ben...

W : On a effectué une mission, et on a suivi le crétin qui devait nous mener à notre planque.

Il regarde méchamment Duo qui me lançe un regard suppliant.

D : Je me suis trompé de maison. J'ai cru que c'était notre planque. On est entré par ta fenêtre, nous demande pas comment on a ouvert les volets et on les a refermé sans te réveiller mais on l'a fait.

Moi : Et tu as souvent l'habitude de te vautrer sur tes amis pour dormir ???

D (rougissant) : Excuse-moi, je t'ai confondue avec Hee-chan dans le noir.

H : Quoi ????? Tu sais même pas faire la différence entre moi et une fille dans le noir ??? Omae O Korosu !!!!

Moi : Stop ! Tu le tueras plus tard si tu veux. N'empêche que c'est pas normal ça. Je veux dire, ici vous êtes considérés comme des personnages de dessins animés et de mangas. Vous n'êtes pas réels. Comment avez-vous pu passer d'un monde à l'autre ?

Là ils ne savent plus quoi dire.

Q (l'air triste): On ne sait pas. Je suis désolé pour tous les ennuis qu'on t'apporte.

Moi (souriant bêtement): Mais noooon, vous avez de la chance, mes parents et mon frère ne sont pas là. Ils ne reviennent que demain soir. Au fait, je suppose que vous avez faim non ? Autant qu'on prenne un bon petit déjeuner avant de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre monde.

D : Cool !!! J'ai super faim en plus !

Q : Nous acceptons volontiers ton offre.

Moi : Oki, suivez-moi !!!

W : Au fait, on ne sait même pas qui tu es onna.

Moi : Je ne suis pas une onna pour la dernière fois, et je m'appelle Mimy Angel. Bon on va manger ou on joue aux cartes ? »

Je les emmène dans la cuisine.

«

Moi : Céréales, pain, confiture ?

D : Des céréales !!

Q : Si tu as du pain et de la confiture, ça me convient tout à fait.

H : Hn.

T : ...

W : Je veux bien des céréales.

Je monte sur le tabouret sous les regards amusés des cinq garçons (ben oui je vous avais dit que je suis petite), et sort du placard un paquet de céréale aux fruits rouges, de la confiture. Je prends ensuite du pain frais et pose tout ça sur la table.

Quatre qui est tout gentil avec moi, m'aide à prendre les bols, le thé, le café et tous les autres ingrédients pour faire un parfait petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde mange.

D : Merchi beaucoup Mimy, chais très bon.

W : Maxwell, tais-toi et mange comme il faut.

H : Mimy, tu as dit que nous étions des personnages de dessins animés et de mangas ici, explique.

Moi (agacée) : D'abord on dit s'il te plaît. En fait, y a plein de trucs sur vous, en particulier des fanfictions, et des sites Internet.

H (levant un sourcil) : Des fanfictions ?

Moi : Oui ce sont des textes écrits par des fans de séries. On refait l'histoire à notre façon et on fait vivre plein d'aventure aux personnages et heu oups.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai moi-même écris des fanfictions les mettant en scène. Pourquoi je réfléchis jamais quand on me paaaaaaaaaaaaaarle ? Pourquoiiiiiiiiii ?

H (légèrement menaçant) : Pourrais-je voir tout ça ?

Moi (très gênée) : Hé bien, je suppose que oui, mais ça va pas vous plaire, faudra pas me tuer quand vous aurez tout lu hein, c'est pas moi qui ai lancé le concept (même si je l'adore).

H (regard qui tue): Montre-moi tout de suite.

Je me lève de table, suivie de toute la troupe qui a fini de manger. J'allume mon ordinateur chéri. Mon martyre commence lorsque les pilotes voient mon fond d'écran : ils y sont représentés avec leurs gundams.

D : Wow ! T'en as d'autres comme ça ?

Moi : Heu, pas beaucoup en fait, je regarde surtout les images qui sont sur les sites.

Q : Tu es fan de nous ?

Moi (rougissante) : Hum...oui. Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer en fait. Hééééééééé regarde pas ça, ferme cette fenêtre !! Oh noooooooon !!!

Heero vient d'ouvrir le dossier contenant mes fanfics. Duo se penche intéressé.

D : Hé, ça parle de moi celle-là !

Moi : Heu...y a rien de méchant dedans je t'assure, je vous respecte beaucoup.

D : Wow, paraît que je tombe amoureux d'une fille qui s'appelle Lana, et soi-disant c'est ta sœur Hee-chan.

H : Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur.

Il me lance un regard noir. Duo me sourit.

D : Ne fais pas attention, il est jaloux parce que c'est pas lui que j'embrasse dans cette histoire, héhé !

Moi : Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes ensemble ????

D (serrant son Hee-chan dans ses bras) : Et viiiiiiiiiiiii !!! C'est mon mamour rien qu'à moi !

Heero ne réagit pas, et ouvre l'accès à internet.

Moi : Bon, puisque vous vous intéressez à ce qu'on raconte sur vous ici, je vous laisse ici. Mais attention, s'il arrive quelque chose à mon ordi à cause de vous, je vous jure que je vous tue de mes propres mains même si je n'ai jamais commis de meurtre !!!

D : Oki, ne t'inquiète pas, ton bijou est en sécurité avec le plus grand des crakers informatique.

C'est justement ça le problème. Il peut très bien m'installer un virus, ou effacer toutes mes fics et mes images. Quatre est en train de faire la vaisselle. Je le gronde gentiment.

Moi : Quatre, laisse ça, je le ferais plus tard.

Q : Non, et puis regarde, Trowa m'aide. On ne veut pas déranger tes habitudes. Promis, on repart demain, je ne crois pas que tes parents apprécient de nous voir ici.

Moi : Ben ça non alors, je crois qu'ils m'enfermeraient dans un couvent s'ils savaient que cinq beaux gars sont venus passer le week-end ici. Merci pour la vaisselle les gars !!

Je laisse les deux gars qui ont piqué un fard. Je repars dans ma chambre pour faire mon lit et j'y trouve Wufei en train de regarder les titres des bouquins de ma bibliothèque. Il ne me dit rien de méchant, me saluant simplement d'un mouvement de tête. Je fais rapidement mon lit.

Moi : Tu aimes lire ?

W : Oui, d'après Maxwell, je suis l'intellectuel de la bande. Tu as une grande bibliothèque, c'est rare de la part d'une on...d'une fille.

Moi : C'est une passion comme une autre pour moi. Bon c'est pas tout mais c'est 11h, et j'ai toujours pas commencé à réviser pour mes examens.

W : Quels examens ?

Moi : Littérature et linguistique. Je les passe mardi et mercredi. J'étais censée réviser ce week-end, pas accueillir une bande de pilotes paumés parce qu'ils se sont trompés de chemin.

W : Je peux voir tes cours ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'on étudie dans ton monde.

Moi : Prends ceux de littérature, c'est le cours que je connais le mieux. Je garde ceux de linguistique pour tenter d'apprendre quelque chose.

Et nous voilà partis pour une séance de lecture intense pour le chinois et pour moi une séance de compréhension de la linguistique. C'est bizarre, d'autres auraient sauté en l'air à l'idée d'avoir cinq beaux gars craquants chez elles. Mais moi, ça ne me fait pas sauter en l'air. Attention, je suis super contente, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis en période de stress intense pour des examens cruciaux qui vont déterminer ma vie professionnelle, et donc tout ce qui est bizarre me paraît normal.

Fin du chapitre.

Voilààààààààà, j'ai fini ce deuxième chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que vous savez que Heero et Duo sont ensembles, que Quatre et Trowa sont très très proches même s'ils ne le montrent pas trop, et que Wufei est tout seul ? Amour, amitié ? Vont-ils tous finir dans la piscine à cause de la chaleur de l'été ? Vous le saurez plus tard !!!

Reviews please !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les cinq beaux gosses que sont les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas, snif, je les ai même pas eu pour mon anniv, ouiiiiiiiiiiin. Bon le perso de Mimy.Angel est à moi, héhé.

Réponses aux reviews : Pardon de pas avoir répondu avant, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

-Squallinou : Tu vas voir s'ils sont pas choqués nos pilotes préférés. Je pense qu'après avoir fait un tour sur internet, notre mondre va leur paraître très bizarre, quant à moi, quand j'aurais terminé mes révisions et donc déstressé, on verra bien l'état dans lequel je serais héhé. Bref, va y avoir du choc ! (enfin j'espère). Merci pour ta review !

-Siria Black 666 : Wufei et moi ?? On verra, je ne sais pas encore. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Heero et Duo face aux fics, tu vas la voir dans ce chapitre. Et pour Trowa et Quatre, ben tu vas voir s'ils sont vraiment ensemble ou po. Merci pour ta review !

Ebonywhite : Mici pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, ça doit être agréable de trouver Duo dans son lit, bon à condition d'avoir été prévenue avant et puis que les autres soient pas là, bien sûr !

Chapitre 3

«

Moi : Ahhhhh ! ça y est ! J'ai enfin fini d'apprendre cette linguistique qui m'énerve ! Je vais pouvoir aller me faire un bon petit casse-croûte. »

Je remarque que mes feuilles de littérature sont posées sur le lit au lieu de mon bureau. J'ai du oublier de les ranger après avoir révisé. J'ai la tête pleine de définition de linguistique. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin, mais je ne sais plus très bien quoi. Cela ne doit pas être très important. Le principal c'est que j'ai terminé d'apprendre mes fiches, et donc je peux m'accorder une bonne demi-journée de repos.

Je regarde l'heure : 13h. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai faim moi. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et approche de la cuisine lorsque j'entends une espèce de hurlement.

«

Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! J'ai la dalle !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moi (l'air étonné et ne reconnaissant pas la voix de mon frère ou de mon père) : Agru ??

Je rentre dans la cuisine et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec un garçon natté en train de dire dans toutes les langues qu'il a faim. Il me voit et s'avance vers moi en souriant bizarrement.

Duo : Manger !!!!!!!!!! Beaucoup faim !!!!

Moi (me demandant ce qu'il fout là) : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!! PAF !!

Oups ! Je viens de donner une gifle magistrale à Duo Maxwell, et je me souviens au même moment de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je suis censé héberger les pilotes de gundams. Il me semblait pourtant avoir rêvé de ça, pas l'avoir vécu.

Duo (se tenant la joue) : Dis donc, tu m'en veux ou quoi ??? Ce matin tu me fais tomber par terre, ensuite là tu me gifles, tu vas me faire quoi après ????

Moi : Heu...à manger ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé mais je me souvenais plus que vous étiez là et j'ai eu peur et c'était un réflexe d'autodéfense.

Duo (souriant d'un air moqueur) : Pour de l'autodéfense c'était de l'autodéfense, ça oui. T'as une sacrée droite toi. Et moi qui croyais que j'étais ton pilote préféré. Le jour où tu me rencontres, tu me démolis.

Moi (toute rouge) : Ah..gueu...ga...Comment t'as su que t'étais mon pilote préféré ?

Et soudain l'illumination se fait en moi. Ils l'ont trouvé, le super fichier ultrasecret que j'ai planqué au fin fond des programmes de mon ordi, et dans lequel j'ai donné une définition morale et physique des pilotes, et où j'ai mis mes poèmes et autres preuves de mon adulation pour Duo Maxwell. Je suis morte !!!!!

Duo (l'air très amusé): Heero a trouvé un fichier super intéressant. Je savais pas que j'étais un des plus beaux spécimens que la Terre ait jamais compté. Quatre a apprécié d'être qualifié d'angelot. Par contre je trouve que Hee-chan, Wufei et Trowa aient apprécié d'être qualifiés de glaçons coincés, incapable d'éprouver des sentiments et machos.

Moi (cherchant quelque chose à redire) : Bah...beuh, et puis d'abord vous êtes pas censé exister ici !!! Vous êtes des êtres imaginaires !!! On peut faire ce qu'on veut de vous !!!

Heero (arrivé en douce comme d'habitude) : Cela s'appelle des fantasmes. Or nous sommes là, et nous faisons ce que nous voulons. On n'est pas dans une fanfic, on est réel !!! Toutes les inepties que vous racontez sur nous sont complètement fausses ! Vous êtes ignobles !

Moi (toujours bafouillante, et hyper gênée d'autant plus que tous les pilotes se trouvent maintenant face à moi) : Mais je savais pas que vous viendriez un jour ici chez moi, et que vous fouineriez dans mon ordinateur !!! Je suis folle, c'est pas possible, je suis en train d'imaginer que vous êtes là. J'ai du pété un câble en révisant mes examens, oui, ça doit être ça, ça ne peut que être ça ! Et vous ben vous êtes sortis de mon imagination parce que mon cerveau a trop carburé.

W : Faites quelque chose, elle va devenir hystérique.

Et là, Duo s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse. Je m'arrête, le fixe, puis fixe Heero et après je sombre dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Note de l'auteur :

Ok, j'avoue, j'ai dérapé sur la fin, mais bon c'est tellement bieeeeeeeeeen.

Duo : Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Elle s'en est toujours pas remise la pauvre. Bref vous verrez la suite !

Reviews please !!!


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Ils sont toujours pas à moiiii !

Note de l'auteur : Je suis extrêmement désolée de ne pas avoir écrit et updaté la suite plus tôt. J'ai eu quelques petits trucs à faire par rapport à la fac, et j'avoue que j'ai aussi privilégié ma trilogie sur gundam wing qui me trottait dans la tête. Enfin, elle est terminée, et je peux donc me remettre à mon petit délire. Surtout que je suis en période d'examens et que comme par hasard, les idées affluent ! Donc, je profite d'une pause pour écrire ce fameux chapitre 4. Et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Bises et toutes mes excuses pour cet immense retard…

Dans la cuisine.

Moi (me réveillant et voyant Quatre penché, l'air inquiet) : Hein ? Qu'est- qu'il s'est passé ?

Quatre (l'air gêné) : Heu…hé bien…Comme tu nous faisais une crise de nerfs, hem…

Wufei (air pas content, serait-il jaloux ?) : Maxwell a eu la prodigieuse idée de t'embrasser, et tu t'es évanouie sous le choc.

Duo (l'air très gêné) : Maiheu, je voulais rendre service, et puis c'était un tout petit baiser sur le bout des lèvres, juste pour faire la paix…Wuffy, tu voulais le faire à ma place ??? Fallait le dire !

Wufei (rouge): Grr, Maxwell !!! Quand on rentrera, tu vas regretter ces paroles !

Moi (me repassant la scène, l'air rêveur) : Ouaaa c'est cool de faire la paix avec toi…

J'aperçois soudain Heero qui me regarde avec un air encore plus glacial que d'habitude. Je crois que j'ai définitivement perdu son amitié si jamais je l'ai eu un jour…Quatre voit mon air effrayé, suit mon regard et prend un air amusé en voyant la tête de Heero.

Quatre : Duo, je crois que tu devrais expliquer à Heero qu'il n'y a rien entre Mimy et toi…

Duo (regardant son chéri et lui sautant au cou) : Mamour à moi que j'aime ! Je voulais pas te rendre jaloux. C'était pour la calmer, vu que c'est ma fan, je pensais lui faire plaisir.

Mimy (rougissante) : Très plaisir même !

Heero (prenant jalousement Duo dans ses bras) : Pas touche, compris ?

Mimy (souriant gentiment) : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une briseuse de couples. Je te laisse ton chéri.

Wufei (sarcastique) : C'est sûr que personne pourra les décoller ces deux-là.

Duo (embrassant Heero sur la joue) : Nan, c'est mon Hee-chan à moi !!! Tu m'en veux encore ?

Heero (le regardant d'un air tendre et souriant) : Baka…

Mimy (yeux chibis et mains jointes) : Oooooooooh que c'est mignon !!! Heechan qui sourit !!!

GROAAAA ! Bruit d'un estomac qui meurt de faim. Duo rougit fortement et se cache en se collant à Heero.

Duo (voix étouffée) : Excusez-moi !!!

Heero lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il puisse être si humain finalement. Il faut croire que Duo a le don de rendre sociable n'importe qui, surtout s'il s'agit de l'iceberg dont il est amoureux. Je m'arrache de cette vue, craignant de gêner le couple, et j'essaye d'ouvrir un des placards sans l'aide du tabouret. Trowa qui est beaucoup plus grand que moi, l'ouvre avec une facilité déconcertante.

Moi : Merci Trowa. Alors…Que voulez-vous manger ?

Quatre : Ne te dérange pas pour nous, on t'embête assez comme ça depuis ce matin.

Moi (souriante) : Quatre, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que vous ne me dérangez pas. Vous êtes une très bonne surprise, j'aurais jamais cru vous rencontrer. Et puis au moins ça me libère du stress de mes examens.

Wufei : Et la linguistique ? T'as réussi à comprendre ? T'avais l'air vraiment concentrée tout à l'heure.

Mimy : C'est un peu normal que je sois concentrée non ? Tu as aimé mes cours de littérature ?

Wufei (rougissant légèrement) : Oui, ça a l'air intéressant.

Duo : Pour Wuffy tout ce qui se rapporte à la lecture ou à quelque chose d'intello est intéressant.

Wufei (énervé) : C'est Wufei, Maxwell !! Et puis moi je ne m'abrutis pas devant la télé ou les jeux vidéos !

Duo lui tire la langue. Wufei essaye de l'attraper et Duo va se cacher tour à tour derrière Heero, Quatre ou Trowa. Pendant ce temps, je prépare une salade de riz. Lorsque j'ai terminé et qu'ils se sont calmés, je leur propose de manger dehors au bord de la piscine. Les yeux de Duo s'illuminent, ils sont vraiment beaux ces yeux, je vous assure.

Duo : T'as une piscine ???? Elle est grande ????

Devant mon air étonné, Quatre m'explique que Duo est fasciné par l'eau depuis qu'il est arrivé sur Terre.

Moi : Vous voulez qu'on prenne un bain ?

Duo (sautillant) : Vi ! Vi ! Vi !!!!

Heero : On n'a pas de maillots.

Moi : C'est pas grave ça ! (devant leurs airs très effrayés j'ajoute vite) Je vais vous prêter des maillots de mon père et de mon frère.

Rassurés, ils acquiescent. Je monte alors dans la chambre de mes parents et fouille dans l'armoire à la recherche de maillots de bain. Miraculeusement j'en trouve cinq et redescend vite pour les donner à ces chers messieurs.

Je les laisse aller dans la salle de bain, pendant que je vais moi-même dehors mettre la table. J'ai déjà mon maillot sous mes vêtements, alors je n'ai plus qu'à les attendre.

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que les G-boys sont chez moi et qu'ils s'apprêtent à prendre un bain avec moi !!!!

Des éclats de voix me sortent de ma rêverie et je tourne la tête vers…GAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Note de l'auteur : Héhé, on arrive à un moment très intéressant là, je pensais pas que je partirais comme ça en live, ça promet pour le prochain chapitre. Reviews !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas.

Message de l'auteur : voilà un des chapitres sortis des recoins de mon ordinateur au bout de deux ans...Désolée !!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je me tourne vers les voix qui arrivent dans ma direction et là gaaaaaaaaah, une pure vision de rêve se trouve en face de moi. Je sais que je vais faire des jalouses d'avoir été privilégiée comme ça, mais ça vaut le détour.

Imaginez un peu, ces cinq apollons en maillots de bain très seiyants. Je vous avoue que j'avais du mal à m'empêcher de les détailler…Leurs corps impeccablement musclés, sans aucune trace de graisse, les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau à chacun de leurs mouvements, bref, je m'égare.

Quatre : ça va Mimy ? T'as l'air bizarre…

Moi (légèrement rouge, et secouant mes vêtements) : ça va, ça doit être le soleil. Ouais c'est ça, c'est la chaleur, il fait drôlement chaud…

Quatre (l'air inquiet) : Ben mets-toi à l'ombre, on va manger et après on ira prendre un bain.

Moi : Oh oui, un bain…(imagine les gouttes qui glissent sur leur peau)

Duo (l'air moqueur) : Hé, à quoi tu penses là ?

Moi (rouge) : Bah, beuh, à rien !!

Wufei (rouge) : On aurait pas du accepter de se baigner ! C'est incommodant !

Moi : Mais nooooon, désolée, mais hem, c'est pas souvent que je me baigne avec d'aussi beaux mecs…

Blush des cinq beaux mecs en question. Des gargouillis venant de leurs estomacs leur mettent une mission de l'importance la plus capitale en tête : manger !

En même pas dix minutes, tout est avalé, et Heero et Trowa sont en train de dérouler la bâche de la piscine. J'en profite pour me mettre à mon tour en maillot et essaye le plus possible de garder la tête froide.

Duo : Il est trop beau mon Heechan !! L'a des supers pectoraux et tout et tout !!

Quatre louche vers Trowa, en essayant de se faire discret, mais Duo le remarque.

Duo : Trowa aussi est bien foutu, pas vrai Quatounet ?

Quatre (rouge) : Oui, heu, je veux dire, peut-être…

Moi : Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il soit aussi baraqué, je suis sûre que ça doit être très agréable de dormir dans ses bras.

Quatre (très rouge) : Il fait vraiment chaud ici…

Wufei : Ils ont terminé, vous pouvez aller vous rafraîchir.

Heero et Trowa ont en effet terminé le déroulage, et Trowa plonge dans un magnifique plongeon. Lorsqu'il ressort la tête de l'eau, les gouttes coulent de ses cheveux, dans son cou, et jusque sur ses épaules, alors que le reste de son corps est dans l'eau. Je vois Quatre déglutir avec difficulté. Duo aussi l'a vu et se précipite sur lui, l'attrape et le jette dans l'eau. Il le rejoint aussitôt poussé par Heero qui s'empresse de plonger à sa poursuite.

Il s'ensuit la plus belle course-poursuite de Duo vers son chéri qui se laisse gentiment attraper avant de plaquer notre américain contre un des bords et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Quatre est aussi poursuivi par un Trowa très audacieux, qui ne tarde pas à faire pareil que son homologue japonais. Quatre à vraiment l'air d'apprécier, et je suis contente et fière en même temps de savoir que c'est chez moi qu'ils se sont mis ensemble !!

Wufei grogne quelque chose contre un manque de pudeur et de retenue de la part de ses amis.

Moi : Laisse-les, je suis sûre que vous avez pas souvent l'occasion de vous détendre comme ça, non ?

Wufei : C'est vrai que d'habitude on ne s'accorde pas autant de liberté.

Moi : Ben, profites-en aussi, après tout tu as le droit de ne pas penser au combat des fois, et ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas rater toutes tes missions après.

Wufei : Peut-être. (regardant en direction de la piscine) Hé ! Où sont passé Yui et Maxwell !

Je sens qu'on m'attrape dans le dos, pendant que la même chose arrive à Wufei qui se débat en hurlant contre un américain qui a complètement dégelé un japonais et que c'est une injustice de se liguer contre lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de me débattre que je suis dans les bras de Duo qui m'emmène avec un grand sourire, droit vers la piscine, suivi de Heero qui tire par le bras Wufei.

Wufei : Yui, si tu fais ça, je sais pas ce que je vais te faire, mais tu vas le regretter !!

Duo : Mais noooooooon, ça vous fera du bien !!

Moi : Ça me dérange pas trop ! Surtout quand c'est toi qui me porte Duo !

Wufei : Maxwell lâche-la et toi Yui, lâche-moi !!

Duo : A tes ordres Wufy !!

Et le couple infernal nous jette dans la piscine…


End file.
